femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Doalfe/Billie (The Bionic Woman)
Billie (Lorna Sands) was an evil robot in the 1977 two-part episode of "Fembots in Las Vegas" for the TV series "The Bionic Woman". Billie is a second generation fembot manufactured by Carl Franklin (Michael Burns), the robot "son" of Dr. Franklin. Jaime Sommers (Lindsay Wagner) first noticed the presence of another fembot while backstage at a Las Vegas show. She discovered that Tami Cross (Melinda O. Fee), the girlfriend of Rod Kyler (James Olson), had been replaced with a fembot. Tami was posing as a Las Vegas showgirl. After Tami was taken out by an automobile, Jaime soon met up with three additional fembots. Billie was posing as a blackjack dealer at a Las Vegas casino, and was dressed in a black dress that had a thick pink and blue stripe on the lower skirt area. Billie soon joined by two additonal fembots, Gina (Nancy Bleier) who was seen posing as a cigarette girl on the floor, and Peggy Callahan (Jennifer Darling. After receiving their orders, they headed to the backstage area. Here, Gina used her charms to seduce a guard and take him out. They headed up the elevator and took out one more guard before getting in the office where Jaime and Oscar Goldman (Richard Anderson) were meeting with Rod Kyler. Jaime and Oscar were knocked out, and they attempted to get Kyler to give them the codes to the directed energy ray weapon. However, Kyler had locked himself in another room, until Peggy broke it. Gina got on the phone and using a different voice, was able to get information out of the scientist on the other end. When she got off the phone, Jaime knocked out Billie and then threw a chair at Gina. Gina and the chair got knocked through a window and landed on the ground. Kyler and Jaime then made their way out of the office. They headed up to the roof where Kyler started a helicopter to get away. Jaime pushed some barrells down the stairs onto the fembots who were coming up them. Then she raced back up to the roof. The fembots chased after her and Gina was able to tackle Jaime from behind. However, Jaime threw her aside and used her bionic skills to jump up and catch the helicopter. Next we saw fembot Nancy (Jeannie Wilson) posing as an Air Force Lieutenant. She successfully stole the Directed Energy Ray Weapon. In the second episode, Billie was dressed in a red jumpsuit and had her blonde hair up in a ponytail. When Jaime and Oscar were captured by Carl, the fembots were used as guards. However, Jaime was able to leap over them and escape. Oscar used this time to lock Carl in a closet, and then he took out Nancy who was at the control panel. Billie and the rest of the girls began stalking Jaime in a warehouse. Jaime was able to locate the real Tami Cross and the real Peggy Callahan, who Carl had locked away. Gina and Ellen Andrews (Lisa Moore) another fembot took on Jaime. Just as they were about to engage in a fight, Oscar took out the fembot control at the control panel. Gina and Ellen were frozen in place in mid punch. Billie and the rest of the fembots were frozen as well. When Jaime made it back up to the control room, Carl had a gun pointing at Oscar. It was revealed that he was also a fembot, and he ripped off his mask. The real son had died very young, and his father had created a robot son, giving him a soul. The robot Carl chased after Jaime, and she led him to a ledge, where she pushed him over the rail and down a two-hundred foot fall. Carl was destroyed. Jaime, Oscar, Tami, and Peggy all made it to safety before the whole building blew up. All of the fembots were destroyed inside. Gallery 2gdsmz.gif Screenshot 10520.png Screenshot 10526.png Screenshot 10524.png Screenshot 10551.png Screenshot 10525.png 2gdwq8.gif Screenshot 10553.png Screenshot 10552.png 2gdi89.gif 0e0bbac6037cb12a6a6fe6588a0029d1--bionic-woman-puppet.jpg Screenshot 10531.png Category:1970s Category:Blog posts Category:Blonde Category:Catfight Category:Choker Necklace Category:High Heels Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Robot Category:Stalker Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fate: Deceased